Guantes
by 5927fansunite
Summary: El Invierno para muchos es desagradable, pero hay ciertos detalles que pueden volverlo la estación favorita de todos.


- Odio el Invierno.- gruñó Gokudera, ajustándose la bufanda a su cuello.

- Vamos, Gokudera-kun, trata de aguantarlo.- el castaño a su lado le sonrió.- El Invierno apenas está comenzando, trata de aguantarlo.

- Lo sé, Jyuudaime, ¡pero no me gusta el Invierno!

- Bueno... ¿Por qué no tratas de buscarle una utilidad?

Espera que con ese comentario Gokudera captara la indirecta, pero no pareció ser así. Salieron de la escuela y él esperaba que su 'plan' funcionara bien. Todo comenzó cuando ayer, justamente también después de la escuela, pensó que sería buena idea.

Tsuna había visto a una pareja de jóvenes caminando frente a la tienda donde Gokudera compraba cigarrillos, algo normal, pero su atención fue llamada cuando la chica dijo que se había olvidado sus guantes. El joven le sonrió y la tomó de las manos, sonriéndole. Momentos antes de irse, él los envolvió a ambos con su bufanda y se marcharon.

Tsuna no supo por qué exactamente, pero miró sus manos. Estaban cubiertas por sus guantes, bien calentitas y abrigadas. Resopló y las guardó en sus bolsillos, sonrojándose.

Una vez Gokudera se compró sus cigarrillos y volvieron a emprender el regreso a casa, Tsuna le dirigió tímidas miradas de soslayo mientras éste se quejaba del frío. La acción hecha por la pareja anteriormente le parecía muy romántica. Tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado en su bufanda, se preguntó si Gokudera lo haría. Y por eso, ahora mismo, se encontraba en esa situación tan vergonzosa.

Hoy no había llevado bufanda, y sus guantes estaban guardados al fondo de su mochila, pero estaba soportando el frío tanto como podía. Gokudera le preguntó muchas veces si tenía frío, pero negó diciendo que estaba perfectamente bien.

Cuando avanzó más la tarde, el frío se hizo más fuerte. Tsuna estaba por decir que se había olvidado sus guantes, pero se detuvo. Conocía muy bien a su mano derecha, y estaba seguro de que al decir 'tengo frío', el peliplata le cedería sus guantes y su bufanda, que era todo lo contrario a lo que Tsuna quería. Suspiró.

- Jyuudaime, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- S-sí, Gokudera-kun, estoy bien.

- ¿No tiene frío?

El problema no era el frío, maldita sea. Tsuna apretó los dientes. ¿Acaso Gokudera no se daba cuenta de que quería que le tomara de las manos? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que quería estar cerca de él y sentir su calor? Gokudera empezó a desenvolver la bufanda en su cuello.

- Gokudera-kun, no te quites tu bufanda, vas a tener mucho-

Gokudera no se había quitado la bufanda para dársela al menor, se la había sacado para envolverlos a ambos con ella. Cuando Tsuna reaccionó, ya estaba muy cerca del cuerpo y rostro de Gokudera, con su cuello envuelto por la tela cálida de la bufanda. Sonrojado, aspiró suavemente el aroma de la tela, descubriendo que ésta tenía el olor a Gokudera.

- No quiero que se enferme, Jyuudaime.- se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda y se lo puso en la mano zurda de su jefe. Tsuna, sonrojado, sonrió.- Si quería que yo le tomara de las manos, debió habérmelo pedido antes, Jyuudaime.

Entrelazó los dedos de su mano, ya sin guante, con la mano derecha de Tsuna y lo atrajo hacia él, besando suavemente sus labios. Tsunayoshi se sonrojó aún más y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

- ¿L-lo supiste todo el tiempo?

- Claro, desde que lo vi mirando tan atentamente a esa pareja ayer.- Gokudera soltó una carcajada cuando Tsuna chilló sorprendido.- Está bien, Jyuudaime.

- ¿Ves?- murmuró.- E-el Invierno... tiene su lado bueno.

- Claro. Ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo pasar el Invierno tomando la mano del Jyuudaime y caminando junto a él. ¡Eso me hace feliz!

- Te amo, Hayato.

- Y yo a ti, Tsuna.- empezaron a caminar y Gokudera se mantuvo meditativo, hasta que habló.- Otra cosa de buena que tiene el Invierno es que Jyuudaime se puede acurrucar más cómodamente contra mí después de hacer el amor, ¿verdad?

- ¡Gokudera-kun!- Tsuna quedó más rojo que un tomate y, escandalizado, le jaló la mejilla a Gokudera con saña.- ¡No digas esas cosas con tanta facilidad!

- ¡Pe-pero es verdad, Jyuudaime! Hacer el amor seguramente sería más cómodo, porque no transpirará tanto y podré abrazarlo más cómodamente contra mi cuerpo.

- ¡Hiiiii! ¡Deja de decir eso!

Tsuna lo siguió reprendiendo por sus comentarios durante todo el camino a casa, pero en ningún momento soltó la mano de Gokudera.


End file.
